Mi pequeña crédula
by Lu Lein
Summary: Te amo, mi pequeña crédula. Te amo y lo siento. Lo siento porque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta. / OneShot


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, sino a Shinobu Kaitani (manga) y FujiTV (Dorama japonés).

 **Summary:** Te amo, mi pequeña crédula. Te amo y lo siento. Lo siento porque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, querido fandom _muerto_! Hace algún tiempo ya lejano vi el dorama de Liar Game y había escrito éste pequeño OS que apenas vengo publicando. La verdad, lo empecé mientras estaba aburrida, divagando. No fue hasta ayer que le di una revisada y dije "Está pasable, lo publicaré". En fin, si en algún momento llego a tener un review (lo cual sería practicamente un milagro ya que el fandom casi no es frecuentado y no hay muchas personas que hayan visto éste manga/drama), quiero decirles que les contestaré por MP.

Para el fandom de Liar Game, con _amor_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mi pequeña crédula**

 _ **Por Lu hatake**_

Ay, Kanzaki Nao, eres la persona más crédula e idiota de este mundo. Y de solo pensarlo sonrío levemente, como no queriendo sonreír para ti porque mi velo de seriedad se caería y tú necesitas un ancla segura de la cual sostenerte, por eso no puedo permitirme restirar los labios. Porque mi seriedad te transmite paz, te hace sentir protegida. Por eso borro mis sonrisas.

Estás ahí con tu vestido beige y tu suéter rojo, recostada en mi cama mientras yo estoy sentado en el suelo con mi espalda sostenida contra la fría pared. Después de terminar los juegos del infierno, tú estabas demasiado cansada y mi casa estaba por mucho más cerca que la tuya y te ofrecí venir. Y entre dudas tú aceptaste. Y me alegra que aceptaras porque ahora estás aquí, en mi casa, en un dominio mío.

Quisiera dejarte sola, abandonarte a tu suerte porque después de todo, no podemos estar juntos para siempre, tú tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía y son totalmente diametrales. Tú quieres ser maestra de niños para hacerlos felices, porque esa es tu especialidad; hacer feliz a la gente, sin embargo, yo quiero ser psicólogo porque conocer las acciones y reacciones de la mente humana es mi poder. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte sola. No puedo abandonarte a tu suerte. Ya no puedo tan solo dejarte, Kanzaki Nao, la razón es sencilla. Porque eres crédula e idiota. Y una persona con esas características no puede ir por ahí sola en el mundo. Y menos tú, chica tonta, que eres capaz de prestar todos los millones del mundo confiando en que te los regresaran un jueves.

Y todo esto lo medito mientras te veo dormir. Pareces igual de inocente que siempre mientras duermes. Normalmente cuando las personas se encuentran durmiendo es cuando tienen esas caras o auras de inocencia pero en cuanto despiertan se nota su verdadera naturaleza, a veces cruel, a veces hostil, a veces muchas cosas menos inocencia. Pero tú, Kanzaki, tú eres la representación de la inocencia y la credulidad, dormida o despierta. No dudas de nada ni de nadie, si alguien te dice algo lo das por hecho, te rindes fácil y lloras aún más fácil, mi Nao, y creo que aunque eso es lo que más me molesta de ti, es sin duda lo que más me atrae. Me permito sonreír esta vez porque ahora sí estás dormida.

Tu respiración se escucha tranquila y tu espalda se eleva un poco mientras respiras, pues estás recostada boca abajo con tu cabeza sobre mi almohada, girada de modo que me das la cara. Tu cara de santa.

Sé que somos diferentes. Sé que por ahora no soy más que un estafador, uno de esos que se dedican a molestarte y hacerte llorar. Pero tú sabes que a pesar de ser un estafador con la mente más brillante del Liar Game y de no sé qué más, me atrevo a decir, yo jamás te estafaría ni te haría llorar. A ti no. A ti jamás. Bueno, tal vez sí te estafaría… pero otra cosa, algo palpitante que yace resguardado en tu pecho bombeando sangre caliente por todo tu cuerpo.

Soy un experto estafador que espera resguardar tu corazón de los estafadores. Solo eso.

Sé que estoy pensando en idioteces pero me es imposible no pensar en estas cosas viéndote dormir así, a tan solo un metro de mí.

Kanzaki Nao, me revuelves la mente y eso no cualquiera. Tengo que darte créditos por ello.

Te amo, mi pequeña crédula. Te amo y lo siento. Lo siento porque jamás lo admitiré en voz alta.

—Akiyama-san –escucho que murmuras entre sueños –Te… quiero.

Ladeo una sonrisa.

Bien, tal vez algún día lo admita en voz alta.

Solo _tal vez_ , mi Nao.

—Akiyama-san… -frunces el ceño y te remueves un poco. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Me levanto de mi incómoda posición y me siento en la orilla de la cama, a tu lado. Mi mano; como si tuviera cerebro propio, se adelanta a ponerse sobre tu cabeza con suavidad. Ahora pareces más tranquila, y tu rostro está pasivo, teniendo un buen sueño.

Tranquila, Nao.

Tu Akiyama-san siempre estará cerca para ahuyentar a los malos.

Siempre, _mi pequeña crédula_.


End file.
